


Honest

by chaekyuns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Hyungkyun, Hyungkyun is the best shipp so I had to provide, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy 1st Win, M/M, Prompt Fic, jealousy era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaekyuns/pseuds/chaekyuns
Summary: Changkyun never supposed that thinking so much about a certain dance routine would give him away so easily. He talked way more than he should have.Maybe Hyungwon was really glad he did.And I see that every day you hide the truth behind your eyesHonestly, there’s no need for you to hideTalk to me, can’t you see, I’m on your sideHonest, honestSay what it is you’re trying to say





	Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Before we start, I'd like to say a few things:
> 
> 1) this is my first ever fanfic here, so naturally I'm pretty nervous about it. Don't mind me.  
> 2) I'm not a native english speaker, but I do try my best. Still, forgive me if there are any typos.  
> 3) This takes place at the exact day that Monsta X got their first win on Jealousy, so please keep that stage and outfit in mind whenever described.  
> 4) This is a prompt fic that I saw on tumblr, so it will eventually have the question "Do you like me?" just so I can obey the prompt idea.
> 
> With that said, let's get to it and I hope you enjoy! In case you do, feel free to comment or leave kuddos! :)

Changkyun opened his eyes slowly as soon as he felt a gentle squeeze on his arm, followed by the voice that most certainly was the first thing all the members heard in the morning: Kihyun was waking them up. Getting into a sitting position, the sight of his two roommates was blurry thanks to his sleepy state, but he was still able to see one boy at each of his sides.  
"Morning" Jooheon said in a low, lazy voice as he stretched up his arms and let out a yawn.  
Changkyun gave him a tiny smile, followed by a "Hey" and then decided to follow the somewhat louder voice in the room.  
"Hyungwon-ah! Wake up, please." the boy in charge of the morning duties literally released an exasperated sigh due to all his tries. Squeezing, touching, and messing up the hair... Nothing seemed to have any effect.  
"Try pushing the blankets away from his eyes, he wakes up with daylight most of times." Kihyun gave a smirk at the the maknae's idea. That certainly would work.  
It did. Once the blankets exposed Hyungwon to full morning light, he could not help but protest.  
"It's way too early!" he mumbled as already turning to the side and motioning to hug a pillow. Two arms were wrapped around his waist, preventing him to move at the first try. He was put face up, really close to a slightly pissed off pair of eyes that somehow got way more intense - and a tiny bit scary even - when contrasted by bright orange hair.  
"I want all of you at the kitchen, for breakfast. Ten minutes. Changkyun is getting extra food for helping me out with you. Don't dare to go back to sleeping."  
Kihyun lost grip on the lanky boy and crossed the room to open the door and leave.  
The effect was immediate. Jooheon rushed to brush his teeth while Changkyun started to get his bed done. He would soften the pillows, fold the blankets...Everything was going smoothly, just like a normal day. Except for one thing: Hyungwon seemed to carefully watch every single one of his moves with a curious expression. They locked eyes and the question was inevitable:  
"Is everything alright, hyung?"  
"Ah. Sure. Enjoy your extra food." Hyungwon said, as soon as he left the room leaving his bed undone. Kihyun could complain about that later.

 

The kitchen table always felt like family. Even when they were seven very different people, they would still work harmoniously. Kihyun never failed to make the most delicious and energizing meals - since clearly not everyone was like a pumped Lee Minhyuk that comes with a fully charged battery in early mornings - and occasionally small talks would lure their sleepy states away.  
The subject this morning was, as expected, the next comeback stage. It felt thrilling to have a large mass of audience praising the song that they rehearsed countless times.  
'Jealousy' was doing so well! Charting higher than any other previous tittle tracks, being a crowded performance whenever they went to musical shows, allowing a loud fanchant, buzzing on any and every article that the company could find about recent comebacks on any kpop news website... Moreover, of course, dragging many spotlights towards Hyungwon and Changkyun.  
"Hyung! The crowd went wild yesterday! You should've seen their faces when you pulled Chang closer!" Jooheon fake punched Hyungwon's arm, clearly enthusiastic.  
"They like it, don't they?" a soft lazy voice, a tiny bit louder than a whisper came from the older. He would definitely need a couple more minutes to wake up.  
"Why wouldn't they? I do." Fuck. Even with his head down, facing his so inviting extra portion scrambled eggs and tofu, Changkyun could feel six pair of curious eyes landing on him.  
He did not mean to say it out loud. However, clearly, his brain could not take any more of this wishful thinking being a secret.  
But what could he possibly do now, right? They heard it anyways.  
"WHA-? HEY!" Minhyuk blasts. Kihyun stocked an elbow between his ribs to prevent the question. He knew the maknae well to be completely sure that dread and embarrassment drained his mind.  
"So... I guess we're all done, aren't we?" Hyunwoo tries to disperse the uneasiness, using his phone ringing with a text from their manager just as the perfect excuse. "Manager just texted me to say that the van is stopping by to pick us up in forty minutes."  
They start getting up.  
One, two, three, four, five... six?

 

Changkyun waited for as long as he could to be the last to leave. To be alone even for a couple of minutes. He was counting how many shadows or feet passed by - since he did not have the guts to lift his head or whatsoever after being so obvious. He still was not the last one. He had one company.  
One that he had absolutely no trouble guessing.  
"Changkyun-ah" the voice was soothing, caring.  
Silence.  
"Hey, you.”  
Footsteps. Chair pulling. A new shadow now hovering just above him.  
“Look at me”.  
The sound was close. A breath evident and tingling on his neck. A warm hand reaching.  
Changkyun’s chin was lifted and he was struck with a pair of deep brown eyes being the only possible thing to view. He tried to face down again, as he could hear a chuckle coming from his companion.  
“You look so pretty with red cheeks” oh my god. He mostly certain would die. At the spot. His heart race was so ridiculously out of control that he would not doubt even for a second that everyone in the room would be able to listen. Not that there are many people, anyways.  
“Please Hyungwon. I’m sorry, okay? I won’t say it ever again.” there, his apologies. It was just what was needed. His hyung was not meant to be aware of the mess he became whenever he felt him close enough.  
This feeling was the hardest he had for as long as he could remember.  
So damn vulnerable that he would probably rather be swallowed by a dark hole than to be having this talk. As if realizing how desperately nervous he was, Hyungwon decides to let go of the grip they shared while those long and cozy hands cupped his own face. It takes less than a millisecond for the younger to be facing down once again.  
“Don’t stress over it, promise me that. I do like it too.” A gentle stroke on his back. He tenses up.  
Footsteps are progressively distant. The kitchen door opens and closes.  
Six.  
He was alone.

 

A robotic Changkyun made pretty much everything until they entered the stage. He packed his belongings, got in the van – not before pleading for Jooheon to keep him company and sit by his side on the whole way – went through the usual and almost daily routine of hair, make up and outfits.  
Looked at himself in the mirror and saw his figure wearing a light brown suit, with a chocker showing off a little darker shade and going down on his neck and chest in a V shape, with loosen chains. His hair was down, and a defiant chain earing hang from only his right ear.  
So, that’s what monbebes are screaming for today.  
“You get on stage in a minute!” a staff hurriedly shouted.  
“Come on, guys! All on three!” Hyunwoo calls them up, as a team, for their backstage lucky greeting.  
“HOO! MONSTA X!” Seven sounding like one. Changkyun did not exactly know if it was due to being the youngest, but his heart was always warm whenever they did this.  
Except for today. It felt different. It felt daring.  
The crowd was loud. Their waving lightsticks and strong voices really made the stage something else. But the most important part was still held back.  
Their voices matched the melody, their dance moves were as precise as ever. Their tones changing, from lines to lines.  
One minute. Two minutes. Hyunwoo crosses their dance formation. Kihyun hits that high note.  
"Your sincerity, I’m just curious about it.  
I don’t even know anymore."  
They move. His body faces Hyungwon and he obeys every single of those imaginary strings he pulls – wondering if at that time there really is anything imaginary about them. His trembling hands sure as hell are not a product of unreal thoughts.  
He’s on his side profile, his hyung motions towards his chest. He knew there would be no touching, it never had happened before.  
But apparently, everything can happen for a first time.  
Hyungwon stokes his hands lightly at the very way made by the chains hanging from his neck. Changkyun is suddenly aware of every single sensitive spot of his body.  
His expression ceases the anxiousness and molds into something wild. He knows Hyungwon faces the crowd, with a face as stern as possible, but still he allows the younger to feel a heavy held breath finally being released.  
This move took 4 seconds. But in the haze he was abducted into, it could easily have been 4 hours. Who knows?  
Autopilot was not a thing anymore. He felt blissful.  
The choreography continues as perfect as it can be. 

 

After some time, they leave the backstage and join the spotlights again. This time, as one of the nominated groups for a win. This nomination, actually, being the one thing that they could not shut up about ever since their show was over.  
They wanted to feel as happy as they were when they got a win for Dramarama, their previous main tittle. Well, Changkyun would actually feel double the happiness if they ended the musical show awarded – Hyungwon’s smiles were already sending his heart to the moon and back.  
“You seem way better now, Kyunnie” he feels his hair being ruffled at the same time that an unmistakable laugh comes from Wonho – maybe because he was one of the most emotional, but it never ceased to amaze the maknae how clearly he could pierce human emotions. Of course, Wonho would see the difference between an anxious and a glowing Changkyun.  
“Yeah, I do hyung. All monbebes work, I guess” he replies.  
“Oh, monbebes! Sure, sure.” this answers sounds almost playful.

 

“Win announcement in three minutes! Please, go back to the main stage!” the staff informs each group reunited at the backstage corridor.  
“Let’s see how much more lucky I can get today.” Hyungwon’s voice sounds clear when the taller stops at his left and flashes him another tiny smile.  
The match was between Monsta X, EXID and The Boyz.  
The seconds in between the numbers and announcement were really innerving. Until their points score rose up above the others and the MC said: “Monsta X, Congratulations!”.  
Happiness hit all seven of them in a wave they were so long craving for. Changkyun really loved to see those huge smiles making ways across all his hyungs faces. It’s such a unique and special feeling!  
Every following event is just a magnificent, funny and grateful blur. He is between Hyunwoo and Wonho and smiles so wide his face might hurt a little afterwards.  
Some speeches are made, one of them by their leader and the other by his fellow rapper and they rush to honor the promise made to monbebes some time before: the smallest ones would carry the strongest members.  
He waves to Jooheon while hitting him with a “hop on, bro” and the causality of the sentence causes the older to laugh really hard.  
“Ya! I’m only not scolding you right now because you seem way better than on our ride here since you’ve been not so subtly exchanging smiles with your sweetheart.” The emphasis on the last word is evident and the maknae just laughs along.  
“Shut up and get on my back fast, otherwise I’m letting you fall on purpose” his eyes roll.

 

“I guess I’ll be taking his side now, Jooheon-ah” the casual motion was enough to make Jooheon stand up and allow Hyungwon to take his place. “Are you okay with that, Kyunnie?”  
Oh. He’s Kyunnie now? His whole body feels light, as if was just struck with wind. He likes how bubbly and warm his chest is finally free to be whenever his hyung is around now.  
“S-sure, Wonnie” he really hoped not to stutter and to just tease back with a likewise soft nickname, but apparently he was not able to prevent his breath from getting caught up.  
Still, it affects Hyungwon. He lays his head back and burst into the sweetest laugh. “Kyunnie and Wonnie, yeah. I can get used to that.”  
They both jumped at their seats when simultaneously, two hard kicks reached their back. Minhyuk stood up, with a clearly fake annoyed expression, gasped while rolling eyes and making an audible statement for all the seven boys tugged in the back of the van:  
“OH MY GOD, GET A ROOM ALREADY!”  
The laugh explosion was inevitable. Changkyun was the only one silent.  
However, Hyungwon noticed right away that his seatmate was blood shot red from cheeks to ears. Teasing Wonnie was one thing, getting teased by all his hyungs was entirely different. It was new, but not exactly unconfortable. He only needed some time to let that sink in.  
“Chill, Changkyun-ah! We’re just messing around!” Kihyun’s smile was piercing through his tone.  
“No- but...” bad idea. He’s not talking too much, not again.  
In sudden awareness that his voice was muffled, everyone grew as silent as possible, just so they could hear the maknae out.  
He remained silent, but his expressions were clearly giving out the amount of things – or feelings – he was right at this moment, struggling to deal with.  
“But what?” his hands are warm once again, on his favorite kind of warm.  
He dares to meet Hyungwon’s eyes voluntarily this time.  
“But.. Do you like me?” he asks in a really shaky and low voice.  
“I thought you would never ask. Of course I do, Kyunnie” and then, for the first time in forever, theirs hands are not the only thing tied together.  
Hyungwon places a sweet and somehow chaste kiss upon his lips and Changkyun swears that all their friends – and members – screaming and cheering faded to silence once he was aware of what was happening.

The confession worked better than expected.  
He was glad it did.  
And for the smile he saw emerging on Hyungwon’s face as soon as the kiss was over, he guesses it is safe to say that they both are.


End file.
